


No Right

by orphan_account



Series: What about us [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebeom has no right to feel this.He never hadNever willNever shallJinyoung's not his worldNever wasNever shall be
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: What about us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	No Right

**Author's Note:**

> You can say its somewhat Jay B's pov about Too Much To Ask. You all have to read that first to understand why Jinyoung acts the way he does and read this to understand why JAEBEOM acts the way he does...

Jaebeom has no right to feel this. He has no right to have tears in his eyes after telling Jinyoung he felt “no more than platonically” towards the younger. He has no right to feel his heart shatter upon seeing the younger's eyes meet his in utter shock, wide and red. He has no right to gulp away his guilty sobs and apologise to him before running away. 

He has no right to come back to his bedroom and slam the door behind him.

He has no right to fist his hands and wait till a lone tear escapes to release the weight age he carried for no more than five minutes. 

He has no right to feel his knees buckle till he feels the cold hard floor. 

He has no right to stuff his fist in his mouth to muffle his cries and apologise to the one person he knew owned his heart. 

He has no right to pass out feeling broken and guilty and dirty.

He has no right to wake up alone and feel like a part of him left with Jinyoung

He has no right to walk out of his room with puffy eyes.

He has no right to be subjected to the pity his friends cast his way

He has no right to be taken into a bear hug by Youngjae.

He has no right to have his balled fists back when he finds Jackson leaving Jinyoung’s room

He has no right to feel all the more broken when Jinyoung follows him

He has no right to feel his should drain from his body because Jinyoung doesnt look half as affected as Jaebeom is.  
He has no right to silently pray for Jinyoung’s attention when he wont give him any on the breakfast table 

He has no right to whisper a little “jinyoungie" and break into tears when Jinyoung straight up refuses to even look at him 

He has no right to feel so broken 

He has no right to feel this sad 

Because he always felt “no more than platonic” towards Jinyoung right?  
Because he didnt have the courage to face the world right?  
Because he was a coward 

A coward in love nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> yours  
> Eusoo~


End file.
